Final Fantasy IV: True Blue
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: A retelling of the classic story that many know and love. New Original Characters make their debut, and romance blossoms in the middle of a crazy war with the darkness battling light. Re-experience Final Fantasy IV in a completely new light. Starts from the beginning and goes on through the After Years. Romantic Pairings are S-E-C-R-E-T! Read and Review!
1. Desert Mist

**Final Fantasy IV: True Blue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV or any of its characters. Those are owned by Square (now known as Square-Enix) and its developers. The only thing I own are original characters and the changes in this plot (which are fairly big).

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Character List**

Note that more characters will be added as they are introduced (information at the beginning of each chapter)

Cecil Harvey: Main character and a Dark Knight in the employ of King Baron. He was an orphan who was raised by the king. He has recently began to question orders from his king that seem unseemly. He has a crush on Rosa, the lead white mage of Baron. His base nature is kindhearted and caring, but the Dark path he has taken at the request of his king is slowly changing him.

Kain: Best friend to Cecil and also a rival for Rosa. He is a dragoon who is in the employ of King Baron. He also has a crush on Rosa as well as Karen the Guard Captain. He followed his father's path and became a Dragoon instead of becoming a Dark Knight like his friend.

Rosa: The leader of the white mages (and even the black mages) in Baron Castle. A master archer as well as a powerful white mage, she is the person people go to for healing. She also has an extremely kind and pure heart. She is torn between Cecil and Kain, both of whom she cares about deeply.

Karen: This young woman is also in the employ of King Baron. She is also a Dark Knight like Cecil and has a kind heart, but also has a similar problem to Cecil with the fact her dark armor is slowly taking her personality and twisting it. She is the captain of the Guard at Baron Castle alongside Baigen whom she hates with a passion. She has a crush on Kain and tries to help him whenever she can. She also deeply cares for Cecil and is sympathetic with him due to his Dark Knight class.

Rydia: Although she is only to be introduced in this chapter, this ten year old girl is seven years younger than Cecil and the group. She is a Summoner from the village of Mist and has great potential to learn magic from both branches of the spectrum. She is one of the few in the world with the potential to become a Sage like the legendary Tellah.

Female Red Mage: Her name isn't revealed yet, but she's an important character. She is in training to become a Sage.

Author's Note: I have already decided the pairings for who will end up with who as this is a romance story as well. I am not going to tell any of you who is ending up with who or even if it is a one and one pairing or not. For this, you will have to wait and see (no it will not be Cecil/Kain, nor will it be Cecil/Rosa/Kain as I see that done far too much).

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Chapter One:** Desert Mist

A young woman with green hair looked to the horizon and saw the famed airship fleet heading past her village of Mist. Apparently the fleet had taken a detour for reasons unknown before returning to Baron. She went into her house quickly and knelt next to her sleeping daughter. She stroked her daughter's hair softly and whispered, "My dear Rydia...I know you will grow up to be a beautiful woman someday. Unfortunately I may not be around long enough to see it." She kissed Rydia on the forehead and tucked her in then left the house. She entered the Mist Cave that was near her village.

A dragon appeared before her, "Lady Elma...what are you doing here?" Its voice was silvery sounding, almost like it was shaky, but with a musical tone to it. It was in the key of C and was always a calming influence to her.

Elma smiled and rubbed the Dragon's cheek and stated sadly, "I need to tie your life force to mine...I know that Baron will be coming for the Summoners soon enough. We are a threat to them...I need our village protected."

The dragon stared at her and said softly, "You know what that means don't you? If I fall in battle, you will die. There is no avoiding this fate."

Elma nodded and said resolutely, "My convictions are firm...please make complete the ritual."

The dragon and Elma began to glow white before the light faded and the dragon faded into the mist. She turned and left then summoned five creatures.

She stroked the Chocobo on the head then said, "MindFlayer...Cockatrice...Bomb and Goblin, I need you four along with Chocobo to do something for me."

Goblin stepped forward rubbing his hands with glee and said excitedly, "Anything mi'lady. What do you need?"

Elma laughed then patted him on the head and exclaimed, "Not that Goblin, you pervert! No I need the four of you to release your energy into four items. They will be in Rydia's bag when she starts out. Soon she may be the only summoner with real power left alive and I want her to have all the help she can get. Will you do this for me?"

Mindflayer spoke and said, "We cannot just give our power to a youngster with no experience. However what we can do is give our summoning items to four different enemies. Mine will be with Octomamm in the Troiya Passageway."

Goblin said, "Mine shall be with the Dark Imp, I shall give it to him immediately mi'lady."

Bomb took a stick in his mouth and scratched on the ground, "Mother Bomb...Mount Hobs." He then vanished, as did Mindflayer and Goblin.

Cockatrice screeched then handed the item to Elma without any fuss. She was the kind of summon that had played with Rydia for years so she had no problem giving her power to the young girl.

Chocobo nuzzled her and the item slipped into her hands. Chocobo vanished leaving Elma with the item. She knew that Chocobo had given her permission to give the item to Rydia without a trial.

Elma smiled and held the two items in her hand before returning to the Village of Mist. She entered her house and slipped the two items into Rydia's backpack with a note inside. She then went outside and stood at the entrance with her Dancing Dagger equipped and prepared for combat.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

On the Red Wings...

Cecil Harvey...a man in full black armor ran his finger along the Shadow Blade he had received from the King as a gift. He sighed and said to his men, "I am aware we are following the King's orders for Baron's Prosperity...but was it wrong to follow the order to kill anyone who got in our way? Surely we could have negotiated a bit more."

Biggs said, "Sire, we couldn't do much else. They refused to hand over the Water Crystal and challenged us to battle. Would you have us turn our tails and run? We are the Red Wings, the pride of Baron."

Cecil smiled under his armor then said, "Biggs, Wedge you two have been with me since the beginning. I can't help but feel something big is coming. If, for some reason, I do not return as your commander after today, I want you two to be extra careful. If someone else becomes captain, make sure you follow his orders and look for an opportunity."

Wedge sat in the second in command chair on deck then said, "As you say my Captain. Something isn't right with the King lately. The men all want to say it, but they are afraid of what is to come."

Cecil shook his head and turned to face port side of the ship. He said, "Regardless of what we think Wedge, we are under his majesty's rule. Until something extreme happens, we must follow his orders."

Biggs shouted, "Monster's on the fore! They come!"

Cecil drew his blade and shouted, "To battle stations men!"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Three winged monsters with one eyeball charged first. They knocked down three of the red wings fighters immediately and turned to face Cecil.

Cecil glared through his helmet's eye holes and held his blade up to his chest. He pointed his blade at the monsters and said in a dark tone, "Darkness Wave!" A large blast of black energy shot from the blade and engulfed the three Float Eyes in black energy. He dashed forward and slashed three times then on the other side he sheathed his blade. The three monsters split in half.

Wedge coughed painfully then gasped out, "More incoming captain!"

Cecil growled then spat out, "Do they never quit?"

Four more monsters showed up...three Float Eyes and a Zu along with them.

The Zu knocked down Wedge and Biggs then let out a roar of anger as Cecil had already finished off the Float Eyes.

Cecil shook his head and said, "Just what I need...a bastard like you showing up." He raised his blade, but before he could react the Zu had charged and struck him twice sending him crashing into the wall. It's mouth began to glow, signaling its signature attack...Death Beam.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

A man in blue armor was standing on top of the roof of Baron Castle and saw the Red Wings approaching, he also had seen the monsters showing up. He drew his lance and smirked saying to himself, "Party time!" He focused his energy and jumped. Being a dragoon he could jump to an insanely high distance. As such, he soon found himself over the Red Wing's Ship. He came crashing down stabbing the Zu in the back, halting the Death Beam attack. He flipped off and landed next to Cecil. He said, "Doing alright there Cecil?"

Cecil sighed in relief then said, "Good timing Kain. I don't know if I can handle that thing alone."

Kain grunted then said, "Shut up...it comes!" He spun his lance and jumped into the air again.

Cecil pointed his blade then released a Darkness Wave that engulfed the Zu, blinding it temporarily.

The Zu strike out in the darkness and managed to send Cecil flying once more, this time Cecil was knocked out cold.

Kain came crashing down at an even greater force than the previous time. He flipped off the wounded Zu and knelt by Cecil's side. He growled, "Bastard!" He jumped again and the Zu took off after him. Kain glared as he soared upwards then shouted, "You are not getting away with this...I'll either tame you or kill you. One or the other!" He came crashing down, this time bringing the Zu straight next to Baron Town.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Rosa heard the crash and came rushing out with three white mages and three black mages by her side. She held her bow in her hands and said, "Black Mages...back up Kain and begin to try to stop it with status magic, White mages the Red Wings will land in a moment via remote from Cid, he is already on it. Get on board and heal the injured." She spun to face the Zu and shot an arrow straight into the giant bird's chest making it screech in pain. Rosa knew that the Zu hated Arrows more than any other form of weaponry.

She quickly began to chant, "Oh holy light of the heavens...heal our wounds with your refreshing breeze. Cura!" A refreshing wind began to blow around Kain, healing his injuries that he had sustained in the last attack.

Kain got to his feet and said, "Thanks Rosa...I owe you one...Jumping now!" He didn't have to explain any further, the two had fought together before so she knew what it meant. Kain jumped into the sky again and the Zu began advancing towards Rosa.

Rosa laughed softly before she said, "You really think you can take me? Barrier light...shield my body with your guardian force...Protect!" A golden glow surrounded her. The Zu slashed at her, but she caught the claw on her arm and the barrier protected her from damage. She smiled then said in its ear, "You're finished...Gods of time...bless us with your gift. Ravage the beast with your icy hands...Slow!" A gray light surrounded the Zu, slowing it's motions to half its normal speed.

She jumped back and fired an arrow from her bow into the beast's chest, just as Kain came crashing down with his lance straight through the Zu's head. He flipped off and flicked the blood off the lance. He spun and faced away from the creature as it collapsed. His next words were, "All too easy."

Rosa and Kain turned to the Red Wings airship where the crew were being taken to the infirmary for better treatment. She ran up to Cecil and said, "How are you holding up?"

Cecil groaned and said, "I hate Zu. Those monsters are just a pain to deal with. Kain...take this crystal and deliver it to the King."

Kain took the Water Crystal and said, "So this is the Water Crystal I have heard so much about. Quite beautiful isn't it? I hope you didn't go to too much trouble to obtain it."

Cecil looked away and said, "Slaughtering half a village, I'd say so."

Kain tutted then pocketed the crystal and entered the castle.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

A few hours later, Kain entered the Infirmary. His face was sullen but he spoke, "He removed you as captain of the Red Wings. He said something about you not being able to handle a Zu was a disgrace to the name of Baron. He gave me this to give to you. He said if you managed to deliver it to Mist by tomorrow evening, he'd forgive you and return you to your place as captain."

Wedge sat up slowly and said, "An outrage...no normal man could face a Zu alone and survive. Hell it took you and Rosa together to kill that thing, and that was after our Captain blinded the beast."

Kain held up his hand and stated, "Nevertheless...his majesty's decision stands. I will be traveling with him."

A female voice called out, "As will I."

The men froze as a woman walked in dressed in black armor. It was custom fitted though so that it matched her body, clearly showing she was a female dark knight.

Kain smirked then said, "Do you really think your presence is necessary Karen? I thought you were too busy licking the King's boots."

Karen smiled and ran her gauntled covered hand over Kain's chest then punched him hard sending him crashing to his knees. She whispered in his ear, "Never talk that way to me again...or I'll have your head on my own sword understand?"

Kain coughed painfully then glared at her.

Karen's eyes softened inside her helmet then she held a potion to his lips and made him drink some of it. She said, "Dear Kain...you have to stop being so...what is the word...abrasive? Besides I requested to go along with you two. When I heard you were going I could not sit idly by. Besides having another Dark Knight for the Journey would be of great assistance." She helped Kain to his feet and said, "Besides, I have a problem with the King removing Cecil from the command of the Red Wings."

Kain sighed then said, "Do what you want...just don't get yourself killed you hear me?"

Karen laughed softly and said, "I'd be more worried about Cecil than myself if I were you Kain."

Cecil glared and took off his helmet which was a rarity. He said, "You want to go right here and now Karen?"

Karen shook her head, "I don't battle the weak Cecil, you should know that." She spun and said, "We leave at first light. I suggest that you quit using your energy to talk back to me and use that energy to rest. My sister would be angry with me if you didn't leave at proper health...both of you is that clear?"

Kain said, "We got it already...how is Rosa? She got hit by an attack from Zu as well didn't she?"

Karen paused at the door and said, "Rosa is just fine Kain. Unlike your friend here, she has the ability to block attacks with magic. Maybe he should take some pointers. Oh and Cecil...next time use your damn shield."

Cecil groaned as she left the room.

Kain said, "Don't mind her, she actually is concerned about you Cecil...I guess it is just her misguided way of saying so."

Cecil looked at him and said softly, "It isn't the Zu that is bothering me...it is Mysidia...what we did there went against my own belief of what the Red Wings stand for. We used to be a guardian force for justice in this world...have we become bandits and plunderers now?"

Kain leaned in close and whispered, "Quiet...if the King heard you talking that way, he'd have you beheaded and not even my position would be able to stop it."

Cecil nodded then laid back to get some rest.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Rosa caught Kain as he was leaving. She bit her lip and asked nervously, "How are they doing?"

Kain smiled then said, "Don't you mean how is Cecil doing? They are all fine...a little banged up but fine. We are leaving for Mist at first light."

Rosa's hand clapped to her mouth and she said sternly, "He needs his rest. What is our majesty thinking?"

Kain placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Rosa...he will be just fine by morning's light. Besides Karen is going back in there while he is sleeping to make sure he takes a Hi-Potion before she goes to sleep. Please worry not about us. The three of us will be together on the journey."

Rosa glared, "A beautiful woman is going with you two and I'm not supposed to be worried?"

Kain took off his gauntlet and stroked her hair out of her eyes, "Relax Rosa. I can assure you that nothing will happen. You know I'd never do something like that."

Rosa blushed slightly then said, "You promise Kain?"

Kain gave her a hug and said, "Dear Rosa...don't worry nothing will happen. We will come back."

Rosa sniffed softly as she had been worried about them both for a while. She finally said, "Just make sure you do. Otherwise I swear I will follow you two and knock sense into you both!"

Kain laughed then kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked with her towards her quarters. He said, "So be honest...who do you like?"

Rosa flushed, "I-I can't answer that yet sheesh Kain. You ask me frequently, at least once a week."

Kain stared at her with his helmet on and said, "It is only because you have always been there for me. I want to ensure you will be happy."

Rosa's blush went darker and she said, "Thank you Kain, that is very sweet of you."

Kain bid her farewell and went to his own chambers to get some rest.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

A few hours later, Karen re-entered the infirmary to find all the soldiers save Cecil asleep. She sat down on the bed next to him causing him to sit up. She spoke softly, "Sorry if I offended you earlier. You know my harsh comments are merely to make you a better warrior."

Cecil glanced in her direction, her helmet was off and he was surprised to see her hair was a light blue...almost turquoise in color. He sat back against the bed frame and said, "No it is I who should apologize to you. I took out my frustration on you. You have always been a good friend Karen. What bothers me is what we did in Mysidia. Losing to a Zu is nothing compared to that."

Karen took his hand in hers and said, "Why don't you tell me what happened Cecil?"

He sighed then said, "The King is asleep correct?"

She nodded and said, "Baigen is watching over him. Not that I trust that maniac as far as I can throw him. Still I know he is loyal to his majesty at the very least."

Cecil sighed then said, "You will understand after I tell you. It all started like this..."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Flashback to earlier that day...

Cecil stood from the floor where he had been kneeling, scarcely believing what he had heard from his majesty's lips. He said softly, "My highness...did I hear you correctly? You just ordered me to go to Mysidia and take the crystal of water correct?"

The King said, "That is correct Cecil. Also I want you to kill any who get in your way. If they do not give it willingly, eliminate them."

Cecil said, "But Sire...they are living people. Aren't Mysidia our allies?"

The King shook his head and said, "They used to be, but they know too much about that crystal. It must be claimed for Baron for the sake of the world. If they give it peacefully then fine...if not...well you have your orders."

Cecil bowed and said after a moment's pause, "I...I understand sire." He turned and left the throne room and leaned against the wall in the hallway. He thought to himself, "Is he serious? We're talking about hundreds of lives possibly. Regardeless I need to get going." He exited the hallway and found Biggs and Wedge awaiting him.

Wedge spoke first, "Our mission is a gritty one isn't it Captain?"

Cecil blinked inside his helmet and asked, "How could you tell?"

Biggs stated, "You aren't your usual cheerful self. Normally you are happy to tell us about the mission and excited to get aboard the Red Wings. This time you seem to be down."

Cecil sighed and patted them both on the shoulders and said, "Men you know me too well. Our mission...is not a pleasant one. We are to go to Mysidia and rob them of their crystal...by any means necessary."

Wedge gasped and said, "But Captain...doesn't that make us thieves?"

Cecil nodded and said, "I understand your hesitation, if either of you wish to remain here, I won't tell his majesty about it. It was my order, not yours."

Biggs said, "We are with you to the end Captain. That I assure you!" Wedge nodded in agreement.

Cecil smiled then walked with the two men to the Red Wings where the rest of the crew was waiting.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

In the present...

Karen gaped at him then said, "He really ordered that? Wow...I was training the recruits so I didn't know. What was he thinking?"

Cecil shook his head sadly and said, "I do not know. Allow me to finish however, it gets worse."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Back in the flashback...

The Red Wings took off heading straight for Mysidia. No one spoke a word, as after Cecil had explained their mission, the entire crew was hesitant about their orders. When they landed, Cecil led Biggs, Wedge and three more of his trusted men to the gates of Mysidia. He spoke, "Open up in the name of Baron."

A cute young girl poked her head up and said, "What can we do for you gentlemen today? Come to see our village or gaze upon the Water Crystal today?"

Cecil said, "By order of the King of Baron, you are to hand that crystal over to us."

The girl's face turned to a frown then she said, "I shall fetch the elder for you." She took off and ran full speed to the Elder's house where the Crystal was enshrined. She explained the situation to the elder.

The Elder said, "So it has come to pass at last...allow them access and prepare our three mage squad for battle. Keep Porom and Palom out of this though. They are the future and I don't want to see them hurt."

She bowed and said, "Immediately elder...what is to happen?"

The Elder said, "Baron has just more politely declared war on us...get Sabrina and have her seal the Devil's Road immediately. Then have her join go into the pub and await further instructions."

The girl left and prepared the forces.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Cecil said, "It is quiet...too quiet. Men break the door down, we march on the Elder's house full tilt."

Biggs and Wedge got the ram and broke down the door with three strikes of it.

Cecil stated coldly, "If any get in our way...kill them without hesitation men."

Wedge nodded sadly and drew his blade. He said, "Men what we do now...we do for Baron. Attack anything that stands in our way. Go now!"

The men and Cecil entered the town and found twelve mages standing in their way. Five were Black Mages, Four were White Mages all very pretty female ones and three were Red Mages. One was a girl, the others were male and they all had weapons at the ready.

The female red mage stepped forward and said, "Knights of Baron, you go no further. Let loose your spells fellow mages." She began to chant, "Powers of Ramuh...smite our foes with your glistening blades...Thundara!"

Cecil darted in front of his men and blocked the thunder attack with his shield. He said, "Kill them...leave none of them standing!"

The men charged and cut down the mages, one after another. After the slaughter, only the female red mage and one white mage was standing. The white mage covered her head in fear but she too was cut down where she stood. The red mage quickly fled as the knights continued towards the Elder's house.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Upon entering the house, the Elder himself stood in their way. He sighed and said, "I suppose we have no choice...mages stand aside, allow them passage."

Cecil said, "You should have done that in the first place, then there would have been no need for bloodshed. Wedge take the crystal."

Wedge stepped forward and entered the crystal chamber to gather the crystal.

The elder said, "Why is the King of Baron doing this to us? We have always been your ally. Is your king so foolish that he'd start a war over a crystal?"

Cecil remained silent as Wedge came back and handed the crystal. He held it in his hand and said, "Genuine...very well...we leave now men." He turned as did the men and they left Mysidia fast.

The Red Wings ships took off and headed towards Baron, but they decided to take a detour over Mist to collect their thoughts.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Flashback ends...back in the present...

Karen wiped tears off her face. She said softly, "How...how horrible."

Cecil slammed his fist onto the table nearby and said, "To think...if it goes on, someday I won't even feel regret for my actions. It is the curse of this armor after all."

Karen shook her head and soothingly explained, "The fact that you are this torn up by it proves to me that you will never end up that way Cecil. No wonder you snapped at everyone when you got back. I would ask our king about it, but that'd just cause more trouble. Here." She handed him a hi-potion and said, "Drink that and get some more sleep, we leave in a few hours. Oh and Cecil...thank you for telling me. That can't have been easy."

Cecil said, "Be careful Karen...you are a Dark Knight as well. The same fate could happen to you."

Karen waved her hand and touched her finger to his lips before she spoke, "Enough now. Sleep, you need it after that day you've had. I wonder who that female red mage was though? Red Mages are rare in Mysidia and almost all of them are male. We'd have heard if there was a female red mage prodigy."

Cecil shook his head and said, "All I know is that I could tell she held back, why I do not know. Perhaps she wanted to see if I really would take that crystal or not. Something felt different about her, she had amazing magical potential. She used Thundara as though it were easy for her. Most black mages have a hard time learning it, nevermind a red mage."

Karen said, "We will figure it out in time. We have to take the package to Mist in the morning. Get to sleep." She left the infirmary.

Cecil looked at the ceiling and thought, "If only sleep could come easy..." He found himself drowsy then looked at the hi-potion she had given him. He shook his head and softly said, "Sleeping drought, smart girl. She knew I'd have a hard time sleeping." He closed his eyes and fell asleep free of dreams of the day thanks to the effect of the potion.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

The next morning dawned looking over Baron. It looked so peaceful, like a fairytale castle, but inside three people were making to leave for what would be an interesting journey to say the least.

Kain was waiting outside the gates first, he was already ready for battle and had a large supply of potions as well as hi-potions with him. Karen was bringing Phoenix Downs and some basic sundries such as Antidotes and Eye Drops. He began to pace as the two were late coming out. He growled, "What are they doing in there? They'd better not be screwing around."

Karen said, "Now that isn't very nice Kain. Even if he and I were doing that, it'd hardly be your business right?"

Kain glared and said, "You two are both my friends, of course it'd be my business if you two went at it like that. Think how your sister would feel."

Karen grinned and started poking Kain teasingly, "Aw Kain are you jealous?"

Kain blushed under his armor and said quickly, "No I'm not!"

Karen laughed happily then ran a finger up his chest plate and said teasingly, "Sure you're not Kain."

Kain smacked her hand away and said in an annoyed tone, "Grow up would you? We're going out for battle, not for a romantic picnic."

Karen grinned then turned to face Cecil who had come out. She said, "How are you feeling Cecil?"

Cecil said, "I will be fine...let's just get this mission over with...I just hope it isn't as bad as the last one."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

The trio headed along the fields until Kain said, "So I take it we are traveling through the Mist Cave?"

Karen nodded and cut down a Goblin as it got in her way before she said, "Sounds about right. Are you all ready? This could get rough. I hear there is a powerful dragon guarding the village."

Cecil held his sword in its sheath and said softly, "Another living being that needlessly must be destroyed for us to accomplish a mission for the King. I hope we don't have to fight it. I'd sooner avoid killing it if I can help it."

Kain said, "That may not be possible, so we should steel ourselves for the inevitability."

Karen blinked, "Be careful everyone...I sense monsters coming."

Moments later, they were ambushed by six goblins and six cockatrices.

One Goblin spoke, "Well what have we here? Fools traveling again? Oh and look one of them is a cute girl. Maybe we can have a little...fun with her. What do you all say?"

The other five goblins jeered happily as they were looking forward to capturing the female knight.

Karen spat then said in disgust, "Not a chance you disgusting little creatures!"

The lead Goblin walked up to her and placed his hand on her waist and said, "Now don't be like that, you'll like it. Won't she boys?"

The five other goblins nodded eagerly as the six cockatrices were already fighting Kain and Cecil keeping them busy.

Karen smacked his hand off her armored waist and said angrily, "I warn you now, don't even think about it. I may be a woman, but I am also a Dark Knight. I won't let you taint me in such a disgusting way!"

The lead goblin smirked then said, "Oh but aren't you already tainted? You're a dark knight. Aren't they evil by nature? Perverted by nature?"

Karen glared then shouted, "No I am not! Jeez, what makes you goblins think that just because I am a woman I will get down on my knees and enjoy what you have to offer? Are you insane? No woman would agree to that!"

The second goblin said, "Then you will have to kill us all to prevent that from happening but first..." He snapped his finger and a bolt of lightning struck her sword away. He smiled then said, "Fight us without that and we will fight you. If you win, you go free, lose and you are our slave!"

Karen huffed then clenched her fists, "Don't cry after you're beaten to a pulp you disgusting creatures!"

They laughed then charged her, all six at once. They began to circle her laughing maniacally as they did so.

Karen closed her eyes and listened to her senses. As one came in to attack she dodged right and punched him in the gut hard, sending him crashing. She then dashed forward grabbing two of them and smashed them together, hard enough their heads cracking was heard about fifty feet away. She watched the other three back up and start to run but she shouted, "Oh no you do NOT!" She dashed after them and punched all three of them knocking them out. She dusted off her gauntlets and picked up her sword. She didn't have to say it as she met up with Kain and Cecil. The Goblins knew not to mess with her again, that was for certain.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

The trio continued on in silence, surprised the lack of monsters aside, from that ambush, in their path. Normally the field was over-run with them, but today it was quiet. Karen broke the silence and said, "Have you noticed the lack of birds chirping? I wonder what is wrong?"

Kain shouldered his lance and stated, "That is strange indeed. Normally they are chirping at this time of the morning. What do you think Cecil?"

Cecil said, "Pay it no heed, if something is coming, let it come. We will deal with it at that time." He entered the Mist Cave that they had just reached a moment ago.

Kain blinked and asked, "Did...I offend him somehow?"

Karen sighed and said, "You just don't understand the trials we Dark Knights go through. Our missions are usually more bloody than yours and as such we struggle with our inner demons more than a Dragoon would."

Kain sighed and entered with Karen.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

As they traversed the tricky cliff faces and the thin pathways along the bottomless pits, they heard a voice call out from within the Mist, "Travelers from Baron, turn back now. This holy ground is not for you to trample all over."

Karen shouted, "Who is there?"

The voice was silent as the trio continued a little more apprehensive than before.

Kain pointed with his lance, "The exit...she is just ahead of us. Let's move!" He rushed forward but was thrown back from the exit's walls by a barrier.

The voice spoke, "You ignored my warnings? Do you intend to come through here no matter the cost?"

Cecil raised his voice and spoke with authority, "In the name of Baron let us pass, we have a package for the people of Mist."

The voice spoke once more, "Very well...then I have no choice. Prepare yourselves Knights of Baron...for your demise."

Karen said, "Use caution, the mist is coming together!" She drew her blade as the Mist shaped itself in the figure of a dragon and prepared to strike.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Cecil quickly stood between the Dragon and his comrades, "Use caution friends...I have heard of the Mist Dragon before. It will occasionally break apart into Mist again. If it does, we must not attack the mist or the we will be frozen to our very bones."

The dragon roared and a mist breath surrounded them hitting all three of them with its binding cold.

Kain shook off the cold and jumped into the air preparing to crash down.

Karen darted behind the Dragon and slashed at it from behind while Cecil slashed from the front.

The Mist Dragon spoke as he blew them both back, "Why are you doing this Knights? Are you so desperate to cause problems for Mist that you'd kill me to get to it?"

Cecil shouted, "It's not about what we want, it is our orders, you are the one choosing to stand in our way!"

The Dragon used its binding cold attack again, but Cecil was ready this time and blocked it with his shield. It refracted over the shield and around him in two icy waves.

Cecil held his blade to his chest, and he saw Karen doing the same on the other side of the Dragon. He nodded and they both unleashed Darkness Wave at the same time.

The Dragon screeched in pain then gasped out in worse pain when Kain came crashing down.

He flipped off and held up his lance, "Let's finish this fast!"

The dragon faded into mist and Kain held off his attack.

Cecil drank a potion as did Kain and Karen. They darted to each other and stood in a triangle back to back.

Karen said, "Use caution, it can appear anywhere."

The mist formed into a claw and slashed at Karen aiming for her stomach, but Kain saw it coming and dodged in front blocking the attack with his shield. The Mist reformed into the dragon and began to charge up. The whole dragon was glowing.

Cecil said, "We must finish it now! It is charging for Saint Beam. If that gets off, we won't survive. Quick Karen aim your darkness wave at Kain's lance, I will as well."

The two of them used Darkness Wave on Kain's lance. He jumped into the air and came crashing down just before the dragon cast Saint Beam. The dragon shuddered in pain then collapsed at their feet, dead.

Kain asked, "Everyone alright?"

Cecil sheathed his blade and said, "Yeah...although the same can't be said for the Dragon."

Karen knelt by its corpse and stroked its scales. She said sadly, "I am sorry...but we can't be stopped here. I hope one day your kind can forgive us." She sheathed her blade as well and watched as the Dragon vanished into the mist. She took her helmet off and shook her turquoise hair out then said, "Come...we should go."

Kain nodded as the three left the cave and walked the short distance to the Village of Mist.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Upon entering Mist...the package opened and ten bomb monsters popped out of their containment bottles within the package and proceeded to burn the village.

Cecil's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't even speak as he fell to his knees.

Karen blinked away tears then said brokenly, "How...how can our King condone this?" She watched as a bomb grabbed onto a child and self destructed killing the little girl instantly.

Kain said, "It appears he wanted the people of this village eliminated and he used us to do it."

Cecil got to his feet and shouted, "No more! I won't follow that madman's orders any longer!"

Karen asked, "What are you saying Cecil?"

Cecil said, "I said I'm going to fight Baron! This is inexcusable! He isn't the kind king I once knew. He has changed and I don't like it. I will fight him to my last breath."

Kain said, "If we plan to oppose Baron, we will need allies. We alone will not be able to stand against him."

Karen sighed and said, "So much for my position. I owe his majesty much, but not so much that I'd sully my name in this slaughter any longer. We are with you Cecil."

Cecil wiped his eyes then said, "Thank you." He watched Karen put back on her helmet before he heard sobbing. He ran towards the sound. What he saw made him tremble at the knees. A little girl was crying over her mother's dead body. The girl looked around ten years old and her mother had long green hair. At her waist was a dancing dagger.

The girl heard Cecil approach and turned to look then backed away. She timidly asked, "Are...are you the ones who killed her?"

Kain said, "Is she a summoner?"

The girl took the Dancing Dagger and held it in front of her then cried out, "That's right...we are. Why are you doing this to us?" She also took the scabbard of the dagger and strapped it to her waist, not taking her eyes off the knights before her.

Cecil held his head, the voices of the mages were echoing in his head.

Karen said, "When we defeated the dragon, it took her life as well..." She walked up towards the girl.

The girl screamed, "Stay away from me! You killed my mother!"

Karen took her helmet off and knelt looking her into the eyes. She said softly, "Believe me when I say we didn't want to do it, nor did we know this would happen to your mother. If you want to kill us, we will gladly let you, but look around you first."

The girl paused and began to look around her, the entire village was bathed in flames and bombs were hunting down people and killing them. She said, "What...what is going on?"

Cecil got to his feet and said, "That bastard...he knew this would happen and yet he still ordered this massacre! When I get my hands on him..."

Kain said, "Easy Cecil...first we have to get that girl to safety before anything else."

The girl backed away and said, "No...I don't want to go with you...help me...somebody...anybody!"

A blinding light filled the area and when it subsided, a large man was standing there staring coldly at them.

Karen cursed, "Son of a...it's Titan! If he uses Gaia's Wrath now..."

Titan slammed the ground and created a massive earthquake. The four of them were knocked out cold and Cecil thought just before the darkness hit him that he was dead.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

An hour later...

Cecil stirred in a small grassy plain. He sat up and looked around. Karen was beside him along with the girl from the village. He slowly got to his feet and called out, "Kain? Where are you? Kain?" He listened for a reply and stood watch until Karen woke up.

Karen woke up fifteen minutes later and held her head. She groaned painfully and said, "What a headache...who would have thought that girl could summon Titan to her side." She looked around and saw Cecil standing watch. She got up and went over to him and said, "I don't see Kain...what do you think happened to him?"

Cecil shook his head, "I do not know...but we can't remain here. I think we are on the other side of Mist now, and from what I can tell the earthquake caused the mountains to collapse so we can't get back. Hopefully Kain made it through okay, he might still be in Mist or he may have gone on ahead. If I know that blockhead though he won't die easily. Come on we should get going."

Karen said, "And the girl?"

Cecil said, "I'll carry her. It's the least I can do after we killed her mother." He picked up the unconscious girl and said, "Come on, we need to head to a town and get her some proper rest. Kaipo shouldn't be too far if I am correct."

Karen knelt and picked up a bag. She looked inside and said, "Wow...this bag has some really rare items. Look summoning items!"

Cecil gasped and held Cockatrice's item and Chocobo's item. He said, "These...are priceless, they must belong to this girl. Don't lose them Karen, I want you to carry them for now. I don't want to risk them falling out." He took the bag from Karen and put it around her shoulders.

Karen slipped the two items into the bag then looked at the sky with a wistful expression. She said, "Be safe Kain...we will meet again someday." She saw Cecil pick up the girl and the two began traveling on their way.

As they entered the Desert, they found a surprise waiting for them. Cecil laid the girl and drew his blade immediately as he saw something that he had only heard tales of in stories. A worm that was over one hundred feet tall was between them and Kaipo. He said, "We can't let it have the girl, I think that is what it wants!"

Karen drew her blade as well and shook her head. She said, "This isn't good, we are still weakened from Titan. We can't fight something this powerful without help!" She charged Darkness into her blade and charged, but was smacked aside by the monster's tail.

Cecil winced then saw that Karen was kneeling. It was clear she had been hit even harder from Titan's attack than he thought. He then saw the worm was swaying back and forth. He picked up the girl after sheathing his blade and grabbed Karen and the two began to run for it.

The worm began to chase them at full speed and was closing the distance fast. It let out a bloodthirsty sound and saliva was dripping from its fangs as for some reason this breed of worm had fangs. It was obviously a carnivore.

Karen fell to her knees and said, "Go on, hurry it up, I'll hold it off, get that girl to Kaipo. I can't hold out long though."

Cecil cried, "Are you mad? You can't last longer than a minute and Kaipo is at least thirty away by foot. Damnit, if only we had someone that knew Blizzard we'd be able to slow it down!"

A voice was heard suddenly chanting, it was feminine and sounded young. They spun and saw that the girl was conscious and was casting a spell.

She said, "Oh powers of the frozen wastelands, grant me your chilly blades to stab at this monster's evil heart...cleanse this world of its evil...Blizzard!" She spun and held her hands out. Ice rained from the sky in a torrent of hail and snow.

Cecil grinned then said, "Now we have a chance, quick Karen give her the bag!"

Karen tossed the bag to the young girl who opened it and found the two summoning items. She held them to her chest and the two items glowed. She began to chant again.

The girl called out, "Oh powers from the ancient mountains, I summon the Bird of Prey that feeds on the flesh of the living...Cockatrice!"

A bird appeared and began to fly in circles around the worm. The worm stopped its advance and began watching the bird. The girl called out, "Now, slay it while it is distracted!"

Cecil charged Darkness into his blade, as did Karen. The two dashed forward and slashed in an X formation, weakening the worm. However it wasn't enough. The worm was angry now and slammed its tail into the desert then began to sway it back and forth.

Karen quickly covered the girl and shouted, "Sandstorm, we can't stay out in the open any longer Cecil...Cecil?" She looked around and found that Cecil was nowhere to be found. She picked up the girl and ran towards where Kaipo had been. She had to reach it before either the sandstorm killed them or they were eaten by that worm.

After twenty five minutes of stumbling straight ahead, she crashed into Kaipo's town wall. She began to feel her way around the walls until she found the entrance and collapsed in the plaza, fully exhausted. The innkeeper came out and rushed both of them inside.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

An hour later, Karen woke inside Kaipo to find the girl sleeping on top of her, the other five beds were filled with five other Sandstorm stricken people, but none of them were Cecil. She slipped out of the bed to find that her armor had been removed. She sighed and began getting dressed in her black armor that was custom fitted for her body and put her helmet on over her long turquoise hair, finally snapping the visor over her blue eyes.

A man said, "Shame you wear such dark armor, you have such a pretty complexion and look amazing too."

Karen glared then said, "Look you, keep your eyes off me! I have to go find my friend Cecil, he is in danger, if he is even still alive!" She ran out of the inn and found that Cecil had fought through the sandstorm and was near the entrance to Kaipo, but he was still fighting the worm. She was stunned that he was still standing, but it seemed like he was standing between the worm and Kaipo.

Cecil charged Darkness again but fell to his knees, he was exhausted, he had been fighting for an hour straight, keeping that monster at bay, all the while making his way towards Kaipo.

Karen ran back into the town and bought potions from the item shop owner and raced back to where Cecil was.

Just as Cecil was about to give up and accept his fate, a liquid was splashed onto his armor, seeping into the slits and healing his wounds. He spun to find that Karen was standing next to him with an empty bottle.

Karen said, "Don't give up yet Cecil, no wonder my sister likes you so much. Dark Knights usually don't guard others like that!"

Cecil said, "I don't think we have much choice, there are too many innocent people in that town, not to mention the girl...I trust she is in there?"

Karen nodded then said, "We have a job to do, let's see it through!" She drew her blade and Cecil stood to his feet.

The worm roared in anger that another person had shown up. It reached out and grabbed Karen with its tail and wrapped it around her and began to squeeze. If it weren't for her Dark Armor, she'd have been crushed in a second. As it sat, she was very uncomfortable and couldn't move, but she was fine for now. If the monster squeezed too much harder though it wouldn't last long.

Cecil jumped into the air and slashed at the creatures tail, but his sword bounced off. He gaped and wondered why his blade had no effect. Then he remembered that according to legends, only magic could hurt it. He winced then found himself wishing that he had a mage on his team.

A soft female voice began to chant, "Guardians of time and magic...I summon thee to freeze this monster in your deadly embrace...Stop!" A black light hit the Worm, stopping it dead in its tracks. A blur of red flashed upwards and in a second, Karen was on the ground gasping for air. As quick as the red blur had come, it was gone again, leaving the Dark Knights near a frozen Worm. Cecil then remembered that once the legendary Sandworm was frozen, it was the perfect time to strike, even blades would hurt it then. He said, "Karen, we have to strike now before it breaks that spell! Quickly, the X Slice Band!"

Karen groaned then stood on her feet and the two flashed forward, slashing in an X formation. This time, however, the Sandworm was cut in three pieces.

Cecil cried out, "It isn't dead yet! Worms can regrow their heads so long as they are alive...we have to destroy the parts and dust them...but how? We don't have any magic users with us!"

Karen stabbed her blade into the sand and said, "Actually...I do know one spell...however it drains all my power, you'll have to get me to the inn...observe..." She began to chant and her words were thus, "Demons of the Underworld...come forth and guide my blade...grant me your dark embrace...Shadowblade!" She held up her sword and it glowed black. She pointed the blade at the three parts and called out, "Shadow Laser!" Three lasers appeared and dissolved the worms remains. She fell to her knees and panted, her vision spinning. She said, "It is the most advanced art known to a Dark Knight...it comes with great price though, the Dark Knight can...no longer...fight in the battle." She collapsed.

Cecil caught her as she fell and picked her up. He then carried her and laid her on the bed next to the girl. He collapsed on the next bed over and fell asleep immediately.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Six hours later...

The door crashed open and four men walked in, one of them wearing black armor, three wearing red. Cecil got out of his bed and he saw that the girl had woken up to it, but Karen was still out cold.

The leader walked up and said, "Lord Cecil, I bear a message from his majesty. If you kill the last true summoner now, he will forgive your trespasses and return you to the Red Wings Command post."

Cecil feared the answer but asked, "And who might this last true summoner be?"

The leader answered, "It is the girl right behind you. Kill her without delay."

Cecil glared then drew his blade and said, "My answer is thus...old friend!" He slashed one of the knights in half then faced the others. He continued, "If you value your lives, leave this inn and leave her alone! I will no longer be a part of your evil!"

The leader said, "We have no choice, charge men!"

Cecil glowered then raised his blade and fired a Darkness Wave at the two soldiers, killing them immediately.

The leader glared then drew his own blade and said, "So this is the power of the Dark Knight Cecil...well no matter. I too am a Dark Knight and you won't defeat me easily."

The girl stood between the two Dark Knights and said, "Leave this place...or I will not forgive you..."

The leader began to laugh and said, "Cecil? Hiding behind a little girl?"

Cecil smiled in his dark armor then said, "I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you..."

The girl began to chant, "Heavenly powers, come to my aid...heal us with your refreshing breeze...Cure!" The wind began to pick up and a steady stream of healing winds were flowing in the room. She warned, "This is your last chance...leave!"

The leader charged at her and shouted, "You little brat!"

She called out, "Birds of a feather flock together in the sun...I summon my feathered partner...Chocobo!"

The leader stopped in his tracks and began to laugh. He said between his hysterical laughter, "And what is a stupid...little bird going to do to me?"

The girl lowered her rod and said, "Kill you of course."

The leader asked, "What do you..." He never got to finish his question as an angry Chocobo appeared next to the girl and charged him. It began to peck at him. First it pecked his helmet clean off then it pecked out his eyes.

The Leader screamed in agony as the bird pecked him to the ground then began to stomp him to death.

Cecil held the girl to his chest plate, not letting her watch as the bird not only took out their enemy but ate him in front of Cecil. He gagged at the sight of it. He gulped then said, "I will never look at a chocobo the same way again. Looks like I actually have to thank you."

The girl said, "I just have one question, why did you come to Mist? Why did you kill that Dragon which ended up killing my mother?"

Cecil sighed then he removed his helmet. The young man had light hair and green eyes. He said, "Honestly, I was trying to follow my king's orders, not that I knew all those atrocities would occur. I truly am sorry."

The girl said, "I don't know about following orders, but I hate that what you did caused so much pain. Do you even truly understand what it is that you've done? That village was the last realm of the Summoners, my mom told me yesterday about it. Of course, that would make me the only Summoner. Unless there were survivors. Name's Rydia. As for forgiving you, I don't know if I can yet, but you did at least try to protect me. What's going to happen to me now? Where is that friend of yours, you know the one in that light blue armor? Just as Titan was finishing his earthquake, I didn't see him."

Cecil lowered his head and said softly, "I'll protect you! As for Kain's location, I do not know, we lost sight of him after Titan attacked us. Karen is sleeping now, she should awaken by morning."

Rydia said, "We should get some sleep as well, we probably have to continue on in the morning."

Cecil nodded and laid down on the empty bed, or at least it was until Rydia climbed into bed with him and cuddled up to him, Dark Armor and all. He blushed then said, "Um...what are you doing?"

Rydia said, "You said you'd protect me, so I am staying right next to you. That way you can't sneak off while I'm asleep!" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Cecil sighed and took off his gauntlet and stroked the child's hair. He was actually surprised at how nice her hair looked. He said, "Goodnight Rydia."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

The next morning, Karen woke up first. She looked around and saw that the young girl they had saved was sleeping on top of Cecil. She began to laugh and thought to herself, "Even to a child, Cecil is irresistible. That is so cute, it's a good thing she is young or I might have reason to worry." She covered them up to let them sleep while standing guard nearby.

An hour later, Cecil woke up to find that the young girl, Rydia, was cuddled against him and his arms were around the kid. He sat up, waking Rydia in the process. He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Rydia yawned then looked around alarmed for a moment before she remembered what had happened. She looked at Cecil and Karen then asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Cecil answered, "Well I want to explore this town and get some news from the townsfolk. It is possible Kain passed through here. If that is the case, we need to find out which way he was headed."

Karen said, "Alright, then we should get moving. Oh and did you tell us your name yet?"

Rydia nodded and said, "My name is Rydia. You are pretty miss...err..."

Karen laughed then said, "My name is Karen, and the guy you were cuddling all night is Cecil. Could you get off him though? I doubt he is comfortable like that."

Rydia looked down and realized she was laying right on his chest. She hopped off the bed, bright red and said, "S-sorry Cecil."

Cecil said, "Think nothing of it, the armor withstood the very small amount of weight you have."

Rydia glared then asked, "Are you calling me light?"

Cecil rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Is that really so bad? I thought girls liked to be called light."

Karen had been laughing throughout the whole exchange and finally intervened. She led Rydia away to a bathroom to get changed into a cute green outfit that was in Rydia's bag. She said, "Now Rydia, you know what Cecil meant." She started to brush the younger girl's hair and said, "This takes me back you know. I haven't done my hair like this in years, haven't needed to, what with the helmet and all."

Rydia giggled then asked, "What is Cecil really like?"

Karen stopped brushing then said, "Cecil is a fairly conflicted man. He is kind and caring, but he donned the Dark Armor at the King's request. As such he is tormented by past deeds of his. You should be nice to him, it'd make him less troubled."

Rydia nodded then said, "I will try. Are we ready yet?"

Karen said, "Not quite yet, we have one more thing to do...get you actually dressed. I brushed your hair, but you aren't planning to walk out in just your nightclothes are you?"

Rydia shook her head and slipped into her green shirt and black shorts before the two stepped out.

Cecil sighed and said, "That took twenty minutes, what WERE you two doing in there?"

Karen said, "Just girl stuff, now let's get going."

Cecil rolled his eyes and took Rydia's hand before the three started to walk the town.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Meanwhile at Baron...

A scouting party had found an unconscious Dragoon outside the Village of Mist. They had since brought him back to Baron to recuperate. In Baron's castle, Kain slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was back in Baron. He also found himself face to face with the new captain of the Red Wings. The man held up a bronzish looking blade and a strange black light covered him. Kain tried to push the light off, but in about three minutes, Kain slowly got out of the bed. He asked, "What is it my master wishes of me?"

The man answered, "Soon I will invade not only Damcyan, but Fabul as well. You will be accompanying me. Stay on the ship when I attack Damcyan, but you will be spearheading the assault on Fabul, understood Kain?"

Kain nodded and saiid, "Yes my master..."

Cid heard this conversation with horror and retreated to work on the Enterprise.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Back in Kaipo...

Cecil walked by the water with the two girls and heard a rumor that another girl had collapsed during the Sandstorm of the previous night. He asked the villager, "Excuse me, could you tell me where that girl is now?"

The man grinned and said, "Trying to add another female to your harem eh? Well she is in that house right over there."

Cecil stared coldly at the man and said, "Women are not just things to collect you know. Man you are rude!" He stalked off with Rydia and Karen following him.

Rydia asked, "What is a harem?"

Cecil flushed deeply but answered truthfully, "Well Rydia, a harem is when one boy has many girls that love him. I personally think it is quite wrong."

Rydia blinked then asked, "What is wrong about having lots of girls to love you?"

Cecil groaned and looked at Karen for help.

Karen sighed then knelt and whispered in her ear what really happened in a harem.

Rydia took a step back and shouted, "Gross! I can't believe people actually do that with each other, let along with multiples."

Cecil said, "I know, now come on." The three entered the house and Cecil saw that the girl was none other than Rosa. He walked up with Karen and Rydia and heard Rosa mumbling in her fever ridden sleep, calling out for Kain, Cecil and Karen to come save her. He turned to see the resident of the house and asked, "What is wrong with that girl?"

The girl in the house answered, "She has been struck by Desert Fever. We need the light of a Sand Pearl to save her. They grow only in Antlions dens which are north of the Water Passageway and east of Damcyan."

Cecil nodded then said to the others, "That is our next destination, the Antlion Nest. Karen, gather the supplies and meet us at the front gate. Include a bow and arrow for Rydia here."

Karen nodded and the three of them took off.

A few hours later, Karen was done her shopping and found that Cecil was sitting on a bench with Rydia on his lap waiting for her. The two looked peaceful sitting there like that, but she knew they had to get going. She asked, "Rydia, do you know how to fire an arrow from a bow?"

Rydia shook her head and asked, "Can you teach me Miss Karen?"

Karen waved her hands frantically and emphatically stated, "Whoa now, just Karen. Miss makes me sound weird. Yes I will teach you, we will leave in an hour after I've taught you. That's okay right Cecil?"

Cecil nodded and said, "Yes it is. If Rydia knows how to fire a bow, she can defend herself without always resorting to magic. This way she can save her magic for when she really needs it."

Karen grinned and began to give her an archery lesson while Cecil sat down nearby and listened in. Karen said, "The first thing you need to do is hold the bow like this." She held the bow correctly and put an arrow to the string. She explained how the bow's mechanics worked and how to get a good draw on someone or something. Then she taught Rydia how to take the shot.

After about an hour of this, Rydia had learned it really well and was hitting the target about three out of every four shots. With that, the group was ready to be on their way.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **So too has the team of three is about ready to leave Kaipo. They know about Rosa's bad condition and now have the knowledge of how to save her. Will they get the Sand Pearl in time? What about Kain? Who is this new Captain and what are his plans? What about Cid and how will they arrive in Damcyan before Rosa dies? Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Sorrowful Salvation.**


	2. Sorrowful Salvation

****Final Fantasy IV:**** ** **True Blue****

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy IV, nor any of the characters created within. They are owned by Square (Now known as Square-Enix) and its developers. I _do_ however own any original characters (such as Karen).

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 ** **Character List****

 **Edward: Prince of Damcyan. He is a bard who can boost the powers of her allies and heal them. He is also a chemist of sorts and can even dodge danger almost indefinitely. His nickname (thanks to a certain character) is Spoony Bard.**

 **Tellah: A legendary mage who is getting on in years (to put it kindly). He has forgotten most of his magic due to age, however he is quick to anger. This is especially true when it comes to matters of family and will do anything to protect them.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 ** **Chapter 2:**** **Sorrowful Salvation**

 **Flashback: End of Mist**

 **Rydia came racing out of her house as she went to go play, then heard her mother call her back in. When she walked in, her mother gently whacked her upside the head and said, "What have I told you countless times dear? Never go anywhere without your Flame Rod!" She handed her daughter the fire rod and said, "Alright, now get going. Go have fun."**

 **Elma watched as her daughter ran off to play. She shed a tear after her daughter was out of sight, she knew that it would be one of the last times she could ever be with her. She looked to the sky then called forth the five special summons.**

 **After a conversation with them, Bomb left to drop off his summoning item with the Mom Bomb on Mount Hobbs, Mindflayer dropped off his item with Octomamm and Goblin dropped his off with Dark Imp. She received Cockatrice and Chocobo items from the summons and slipped them into Rydia's bag with a note. She closed her eyes and connected with the Mist Dragon.**

 **The Mist Dragon spoke to her, "They have entered the Mist Cave and will reach me soon. Are you certain of this battle? It will kill you if I fail to stop them."**

 **Elma softly said, "We cannot allow them access. Their homeland is Baron and if my contact from Mysidia speaks true, then their aim is evil. Stop them at all costs, I will hold my daughter one final time before they arrive here."**

 **The Mist Dragon softly said, "As you command my lady." It paused then said, "It has been an honor being your Summoned Partner."**

 **Elma said, "I love you Mist." She broke the connection then went over to her daughter and whispered, "My dear, darling Rydia. I love you so much."**

 **Rydia looked up at her and asked, "Why are you sad Mom? Today is a nice day!"**

 **Elma reached down and stroked her daughter's hair tenderly then picked her up in her arms and held her.**

 **Rydia blushed then said, "Awe Mom, quit it, the boys are staring!"**

 **Elma kissed her softly on the forehead then unclasped the Dancing Dagger. Its Sheathe was ornate and put it around her daughter's waist. She said, "Dancing Dagger is now yours my dear, take good care of it." She felt a twinge of pain as she felt the Mist Dragon weakening from the battle inside the Mist Cave. She whispered, "Mist Dragon is being attacked, and it won't last long. Rydia, never forget the pride of Mist. Never forget me."**

 **Rydia's eyes widened as she was placed on the ground and saw her mother shake on the spot. She called out, "Mom?" Her mother collapsed on the ground and stopped breathing or moving. She screamed, "Mom!?"**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Flashback over...**

 **Rydia shook herself and looked around. They had reached a cave to the north east of Kaipo, the waterway. She ran her fingers along the Dancing Dagger her mother had given her and stared at the two Knights who were accompanying her. She was still wary of them, especially Cecil. That said, she also could tell that both of them had kind hearts. She thought, '** ** _Is this right Mom? Is trusting them the right thing to do?_** **'**

 **Karen asked, "What's wrong little Rydia? You have barely said a word to us since we left Kaipo."**

 **Rydia walked ahead of them then turned to face them. She asked, "How do I truly know that you two aren't just going to become evil when I need you the most?"**

 **Cecil said nothing, for he knew she had a very valid point.**

 **Karen softly said, "You don't, do you? All you have is your faith in what we have shown you."**

 **Rydia asked, "I saved you from the Sandworm and those knights back there because it helped me get away, but now I could just escape from you two and-"**

 **Cecil spoke up, "And what Rydia? Run back to Mist? That's the first place the King will look for you. Returning there is a death sentence. Stay in Kaipo? That's even worse. It is the second place he will look, never-mind the Sand Monsters out there."**

 **Rydia cried out, "But you killed my Mom, how can I just travel with you like that? I want to believe you are good, I really do."**

 **Cecil took off his helmet, something which made Karen gasp. It was rare that he took it off and she knew it. He knelt in front of her then took the dancing dagger from her and placed it in her hand. He moved close to her so that the dagger was pressed against his throat. He said, "If you truly believe I am evil, then cut me down right now. I will not fight back, I would have it coming for hurting you, killing your mother, destroying your village. This isn't even including the past misdeeds I have done in the King's name. My life is in your hands."**

 **Rydia froze when he spoke these words. She stared up at him then slowly lowered the dagger and asked, "I-I-"**

 **Karen knelt down and took her hand into gauntlet and said, "Rydia, I know it is hard for you. Believe me, I do. My father was slain following orders of the previous King. I rose up as a Guard Captain due to his fame and my skill with the blade. Still, I never stopped missing him. The pain you feel from losing your mother is real. Nothing we say will ever change that."**

 **A tear slowly slid down Rydia's cheek and Cecil put his armored arms around her. He whispered, "I swear on my very sword. I will never hurt you again Rydia, nor will I let you be hurt!"**

 **Rydia began to cry openly in his arms. She cried louder and truly wept for the first time since Mist for the loss of her village and her mother.**

 **Karen knelt down and held both of them. She was not surprised when she heard Cecil crying as well. It was hurting him just as much and the thought that her own King had caused this pain made her sick to her stomach.**

 **After about ten minutes, she asked, "You two feeling better?"**

 **Rydia looked into Cecil's emerald eyes and any anger she had felt earlier was completely gone. She said, "Yeah, I feel better. Mom wouldn't have wanted me to live just to be angry all the time. Cecil I-I forgive you. I can see how deeply what you have done hurts you."**

 **Karen softly said, "Wordy little one aren't you?"**

 **Rydia said, "I may be ten, but I was raised to be the prodigy summoner of Mist Village. I even need to be able to do advanced summoning spells. That's why Mom taught me how to talk properly."**

 **Karen smiled then looked at Cecil who still was on the ground. She asked, "Are you alright Cecil?"**

 **Cecil said, "Yeah, I just wish I-"**

 **Karen finished, "Had broken free of the king of Baron's control sooner?"**

 **Cecil nodded, remembering all the mages who had died under his orders. A lot of them were fairly attractive female mages too, which meant a lower popoulation for Mysidia. He clenched his gauntlet and said, "I will make that wretched king suffer for what he has done."**

 **Rydia said, "The King of Baron ordered my village's death right? What else did he order you to do Cecil?"**

 **Karen bit her lip inside her helmet and looked at Cecil.**

 **Cecil turned his eyes away from Rydia and said, "It shames me to speak of such an attrocity."**

 **Rydia leaned up and touched his cheek with her hand. She said, "If you want me to trust you, no secrets Cecil. What did he order?"**

 **Cecil said, "He ordered me to take the Water Crystal from Mysidia and to cut down any and all who got in my way. I slaughtered a lot of mages, most of them young women. All to get at some stupid blue crystal because he wanted it." His voice had been cracking and almost breaking throughout that whole explanation.**

 **Rydia whispered, "How terrible, it must be hard."**

 **Karen said, "I will explain it all to you in due time Rydia, but for now, we must move onward. This is no safe place for us to just be resting as there are monsters about."**

 **Cecil looked up and said, "Speak their name and they shall appear. To battle!"**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Rydia stayed behind the two knights as the flying fish swam in the air toward them. They were Killer Fish and weren't exactly pushovers.**

 **Karen instantly drew her sword and held it across her chest then launched a Darkness Wave without hesitating at all.**

 **One swam past her and went straight for Rydia.**

 **Rydia's eyes widened as it opened its jaws to chomp her, but Cecil darted in front of her and took the hit, then spun slashed with his sword, killing it in one hit. She began to chant, "Heavenly power, come to my aid...heal us with your refreshing breeze, Cure!" The green light surrounded Cecil and healed the bite. She glared at the Killer fish and said, "Now I'm really mad! Raging power from the skies above, crash down with your fury, THUNDER!" She held up the Flame Rod and a thunder bolt struck one of the fish, killing it immediately. She glared as the other fish was trying to advance on Karen.**

 **Cecil said, "Cast that on my blade, I will smite it!"**

 **Rydia began to chant, "Raging power from the skies above, imbue this sword with your righteous anger, Thunder Sword!"**

 **Lightning struck Cecil's blade and he held it over his chest then used Darkness Wave. Instead it turned into a Thunder Wave and killed the monster. Both of them went over to her. Cecil asked, "Karen, you alright?"**

 **Karen said, "I had it you know, but thanks."**

 **Rydia smiled and went up to her and took her hand and said, "We're in this together right?"**

 **Karen laughed and picked up the little girl and said, "Right, and we will stick together until the end!"**

 **Rydia rested her head on the young woman's dark shoulder plate.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Meanwhile, on the Red Wing's airship...**

 **The new captain of the Red Wings stood at the helm of the ship. Behind him stood a familiar man in light blue armor, spear at the ready. Beside the both of them was a host of monsters, ready to storm Damcyan for the Fire Crystal.**

 **The man in light blue armor asked, "Why is it that I cannot go down there and slaughter them all Master?"**

 **The captain said, "Simply put, I don't want you to be known to them yet. Patience Kain, your time will come."**

 **Kain bowed and said, "Of course Master."**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Rydia saw six more Killer Fish and they were attacking an old man.**

 **Cecil drew his blade and said, "We must give assistance! To battle my friends!"**

 **Karen drew her blade as well and smirked, "I'll carve them into tasty little morsels." She licked her lips inside her helmet.**

 **Rydia asked, "Is she always this bloodthirsty?"**

 **Cecil said, "Only when fish are involved. She has always loved the taste of fish, course I don't know if I like the idea of eating monsters."**

 **Karen said, "Monsters, real fish, who cares? They are still fish!" She charged in and Rydia began to chant without thinking, "Raging power from the skies above, imbue their swords with your righteous anger, Thunder Swords!" She cast it on both Cecil and Karen who slashed at the fish, killing two in one hit each.**

 **The old man said, "Ye shall not get in my way crazy monsters." He closed his eyes and began to chant, "Devastating power from the very heavens themselves, smite my foes with your superior rage, Thundara!" He pointed a staff at the fish and a massive thunderbolt struck all the fish, incinerating the remainder of them. He groaned as he used his staff for support and asked, "Eh? How did I do that spell again?"**

 **Cecil sheathed his blade and said, "This must be the Sage Tellah. I have heard tales of his deeds ever since I was a child."**

 **Karen also sheathed her blade then asked, "But he seems a bit forgetful."**

 **Tellah looked at them and said, "Dark Knights? Why are they here? Are they with Baron? Your kin is after Damcyan and my daughter is there, I'll stop you!"**

 **Cecil gasped as Tellah pulled out his staff and stood in front of them, ready to fight. He said, "W-wait, we aren't with Baron anymore!"**

 **Tellah stared at them with suspicion in his eyes. It was only when his eyes saw Rydia that he lowered his staff. He whispered, "Is that...little Rydia? I haven't seen her since she was a baby."**

 **Rydia blinked and asked, "You know me?"**

 **Tellah said, "Yes, Elma was a friend of mine. We journeyed together when she was young, about your age in fact. I taught her white and black magic and in return, she gave me a rod called the Mist Rod."**

 **Rydia glared and pointed her dancing dagger at him then said, "Return that to me at once! That is a legendary rod that is supposed to never leave the hands of Mist Summoners. How dare you break tradition in such a fashion!"**

 **Tellah said, "Now now, your mother actually gave me instructions to give it to you when you are ready for it. That time is not now, but I will give it to you if you can help me defeat Octomamm."**

 **Rydia asked, "What is Octomamm?"**

 **Karen answered, "A deadly Octopus monster. He is fast, furious and above all, deadly. No one who has fought him has come back to tell the tale."**

 **Tellah said, "Exactly, however if you three accompany me, we may be able to defeat him. What do you say Dark Knights? I assume you make haste to Damcyan as well, correct?"**

 **Cecil asked, "How do you know that?"**

 **Tellah said, "You wouldn't be braving this passage if your destination was not Damcyan. My aim is to stop the Red Wings and Baron, if that is your aim as well, I shall join you."**

 **Cecil looked at Rydia then said, "I'll leave the decision up to her."**

 **Rydia stared at him then said, "Fine, but if we defeat that monster, I want that rod back!"**

 **Tellah said, "Very well, let us be off."**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **A few hours later, Rydia was falling asleep while walking. She hadn't travelled this much in her entire life, let alone in one day. Cecil knelt and picked her up and carried her in his arms. Rydia immediately fell asleep against his armored chest.**

 **Karen looked to Tellah and said, "She needs rest."**

 **Tellah said, "My daughter is in danger and you want to take time to sleep?"**

 **Karen flicked her blade clean of their latest kill, then said, "Yes I do. It won't do us any good if we are all tired by the time we reach Octomamm."**

 **Tellah sighed then said, "We are about to exit the Waterway. We can use a tent outside to rest and regain our strength."**

 **Cecil said, "Good, because I won't let anything happen to her."**

 **Tellah said, "Awfully protective of her aren't you?"**

 **Karen shook her head and thought, '** ** _He has no idea_** **!'**

 **As they were about to leave, a group of monsters showed up and one different colored Zombie to go with the rest.**

 **Rydia opened her eyes and saw the Zombies and gasped. She asked, "W-what are those things?"**

 **Tellah said, "Zombies and I think that's a Ghoul. We'd best be careful. Ghouls are very dangerous, I had hoped we wouldn't run into them."**

 **Cecil whispered, "Feel up to one more battle Ryds?"**

 **Rydia beamed then said, "Yup, but I don't know what I can really do to them."**

 **Karen said, "We will be your shields, only mages can really harm those things. Even arrows have little effect. Rydia, can you cast Fi-" She froze then said, "Um, nevermind that."**

 **Tellah asked, "Why not? Fire is the most basic of black magic."**

 **Rydia, who had been set down on the ground whispered, "I hate fire, I hate it more than anything else."**

 **Cecil explained, "When we arrived in Mist, a package we had been carrying from the King of Baron exploded and burned her village to the ground. I don't even know if there were any survivors. Yesterday still haunts me, the screams of the villagers, how a Bomb monster even killed another little girl Rydia's age."**

 **Rydia whispered, "Little Rena, she was one of the best summoners, even more talented than I was, at least in the art of white magic."**

 **Karen drew her blade and said, "Enough talking, they come!"**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **The ghoul went for Rydia first. It cried out, "Braaains!" When it raised its hands to strike, Cecil and Karen darted in front and both stood fast between the monster and her. Cecil held it off while Karen called out, "Rydia, I know you are afraid, but Tellah's weakened and he has used up all his magical potency. It is all up to you and only fire will hurt them."**

 **Rydia paled and whispered, "B-But I can't!"**

 **Cecil said, "You can Ryds, I believe in you."**

 **Rydia watched as the Ghoul was starting to push back the two Dark Knights. She bit her lip then closed her eyes and began to chant, "I call from the netherworld the burning fires of justice, imbue their swords with your fiery vengeance, Fire Swords!" She shook for a moment then flames covered the two Dark Knight's blades.**

 **Cecil said, "Thatta girl Ryds! You did it!" He charged forward and cut through a Zombie and watched as it began to burn from the inside out.**

 **Rydia watched as the fire consumed it then heard Karen say, "Fire is not inherently evil or good Rydia. It is all on how it is used. Ice or Thunder can be just as destructive."**

 **Tellah was backed against a corner, and neither Cecil nor Karen could reach him.**

 **Rydia watched as the Sage was trying to cast Cura, but he was getting interrupted. She glared at the Zombies then shouted, "I won't let you hurt them!" She held the Flame Rod close to her chest then began to chant once more, "I call from the netherworld the burning fires of justice, burn all who stand in my way with scorching winds, Fire!" She held out her rod one more then a powerful Fire sprouted up from the earth and began to consume the zombies around Tellah.**

 **Tellah watched as they turned to dust and looked at Rydia who was shaking. He smiled and said, "So she learned fire, I have one more in me." He moved over to her then knelt to her and whispered something in her ear.**

 **Rydia nodded and the two began to chant together, "All consuming flames of the underworld. Combine our magic and bring forth the flames of vengeance and justice. Fire Tornado!" They crossed the staff and sword then the spell activated.**

 **Karen cried out, "Drop now!" She grabbed Cecil pulled him to the ground just as a massive fire tornado descended on the Ghoul and sent it into the air.**

 **Cecil looked up with Karen holding him then said, "We finish that Ghoul now!"**

 **Karen smiled looking at him and got up then said, "Shame, I actually wanted to have you down there for a while longer." She stood at the ready.**

 **Cecil flushed inside his armor and said, "This is not the time to speak of such things my fair Knight." He got up and stood at the ready. Just as the Ghoul reached the Apex of the Tornado, the two knights dashed into tornado as well. Furious clashes of steel against flesh were heard and a few seconds later, Cecil came out, then caught Karen in his arms. He turned while holding her and watched as the Fire Tornado began to dissipate. When it was finished, the Ghoul came crashing down. It was sliced into thirty pieces, never to rise again.**

 **Karen whispered, "Cecil, you can put me down now."**

 **Cecil set her on her feet and was so thankful he had the armor on as he was so red from embarassment.**

 **Karen moved close to him and whispered in his ear, "You're protective of me, isn't that sweet? Maybe I'll reward you later."**

 **Cecil jumped then said, "H-Hold there, we should make haste!" He sheathed his sword then picked up Rydia and raced out of the cave.**

 **Tellah asked, "Must you antagonize him so?"**

 **Karen laughed and said, "Oh but doing so is such good fun, that and I actually do like him."**

 **Tellah shook his head and said, "Come, let us quit of this place and rest outside." The two walked out together.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **It was about six hours later that Cecil opened his eyes. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Upon looking down, he saw Karen sleeping with her head on his armored chest and Rydia was cuddled up to him on the other side. He blinked then thought, '** ** _Good thing she has armor on or that would be uncomfortable, but why are they here_** **?'**

 **Karen yawned in her armor then sat up. She took the helmet off and rubbed sleep from her eyes then whispered, "Mornin' handsome."**

 **Cecil blinked then asked, "Did you sleep well?"**

 **Karen said, "Like a log." She reached up and felt her hair then made a disgusted face, "My hair is so gross right now, I want my brush back from Baron."**

 **Rydia slowly sat up as well and yawned before she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Karen and said, "Karen, your hair is all knotty." She reached into her bag and pulled out a brush then handed it to her.**

 **Karen beamed and rubbed the top of Rydia's head and said, "You smart girl, why did you have that?"**

 **Rydia said, "I bought it in Kaipo."**

 **Karen began to brush her hair and asked, "So are you ready to fight Octomamm today?"**

 **Rydia nodded and said, "It's a water creature, my thunder is ready for action."**

 **Cecil looked over at the two girls and thought, '** ** _They really are quite the pair those two._** **' He then saw them both look at him and quickly thought, '** ** _Oh no, they are both looking at me, what did I do?_** **'**

 **Karen moved close to him and softly whispered, "I'd bet he's worried he did something to bug us. Cecil, you really are an idiot sometimes."**

 **Rydia said, "Well he did take too long to stop listening to that jerk of a King."**

 **Cecil groaned and asked, "Are you two done teasing me? It isn't easy going against someone who raised you."**

 **Rydia asked, "He raised you? Does that make you the prince of Baron?"**

 **Karen laughed happily and said, "Kind of, you see the King had no children of his own. He found Cecil abandoned in the plains near Baron when he was but a newborn. He took pity on the child and brought him in, then raised him to become a Knight. Two years ago though, something changed. He said that he wished both Cecil and I to take up the mantle of Dark Knight. His reasons were that it would make us stronger, and so we became the Dark Knights you see before you Rydia."**

 **Rydia whispered, "I wonder what made him change so much?"**

 **Cecil said, "That is what makes it all the more painful Ryds. The man who raised me would never have ordered me to massacre a village like I did to your home. Nor would he order me to rob the crystal from Mysidia. He might have ordered me to kill the Mist Dragon and deliver a package, but I can assure you it would have been filled with food and supplies. That said, he wouldn't have ordered me to kill the Dragon had he known what would have happened."**

 **Rydia said, "So he was a nice king?"**

 **Karen exclaimed, "I wouldn't say nice, rather he was fair and honorable. He treated me as though I were his own daughter."**

 **Cecil smiled and said, "My memories of him all growing up were treating the four of us with honor and decency. Kain, Rosa, Karen and myself. He treated us all as his children, even all of the four had different children. Our nickname in the forces were the Quarter Strikers. When Rosa joined the three of us on the battlefield, nothing could stop us."**

 **Karen finished brushing her hair then went behind Rydia to start brushing hers. She said, "Rosa...I adore her so much Cecil. Not only is she kind and sweet, but she's beautiful as well."**

 **Cecil felt himself start to flush as he whispered, "R-really? I hadn't noticed."**

 **Rydia grinned and said, "Even I heard him get nervous there."**

 **Karen smiled and whispered in her ear, "Its our job as girls to keep him on his toes right Ryds?"**

 **Rydia said, "Yup it is!"**

 **Cecil groaned and thought, '** ** _I'm doomed!_** **'**

 **There was a rapping on the tent material and an old voice was heard, "If the three of you are done flirting in there, it is time to leave for Octomamm."**

 **Rydia turned red then cried out, "W-we aren't flirting!"**

 **Karen laughed and picked her up then said, "He is just teasing you. I never said men couldn't get us girls back now did I?"**

 **Cecil looked at the two then whispered, "You two look a lot like a mother and daughter."**

 **Rydia looked up at Karen then rested her head on Karen's armor.**

 **Karen smiled then stroked her head softly and said, "Maybe we do, but I already really adore Rydia here."**

 **Cecil moved close to the two of them then gave Karen a close hug, with Rydia between them. He whispered, "I know exactly how you feel Karen."**

 **Rydia looked up again at the two dark knights then said, "I'm sorry for attacking you two with Titan that day."**

 **Cecil smiled and gently took Rydia from Karen. He spoke, "There is nothing to forgive Rydia. You were terrified and angry. The pain you felt that day is very similar to the pain a Dark Knight feels if they have a conscience like Karen and I do. Had I been in your shoes, I'd have done the same thing."**

 **Karen said, "That's right, I mean for all you knew we were trying to kill you."**

 **Rydia whispered, "You two are amazing."**

 **Tellah's voice from outside was raised, "Would you three hurry up already? I don't want to be out here all day!"**

 **Karen laughed and said, "We'd better get out there before Tellah uses Lightning on the tent."**

 **Cecil put Rydia down and the three exited the tent.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **The four entered the Waterway's North section and Rydia instantly saw tbat the water went up to her chest. She asked, "How are we supposed to get to Octomamm with all this water here? How are we going to fight him?"**

 **Cecil smiled under his helmet and said, "The three of us can fight even in this level of water, but the main force of our attack will be magic. Karen or I will have you in our arms and you will cast magic from there."**

 **Karen said, "I'll hold her, that way you can focus on fighting." She picked up Rydia and said, "You're fine with that, right sweetie?"**

 **Rydia nodded happily and snuggled close to Karen.**

 **Cecil smirked under his helmet and asked, "You really think of her like a daughter, don't you?"**

 **Karen flushed under her helmet and said, "I really care about her Cecil and I know you do too."**

 **Tellah said, "If the three of you are finished, Octomamm awaits." He walked off to the edge of a large waterfall. When he looked down he said, "We have to jump down."**

 **Rydia cried, "Are you nuts? That's like jumping off a cliff!"**

 **Tellah said, "Would you prefer to take a longer method? If we wait too long, Baron will take out Damcyan."**

 **Cecil said, "Even if I chose not to care, Damcyan does have the Sand Pearl. We need it in order to save Rosa. Let's jump."**

 **Karen held Rydia tighter then jumped. Rydia's scream was heard as they fell. About one minute later, they landed. The armor withstood the impact, that and the water cushioned the fall. She shouted up, "Cecil, the water will guard you, jump down with Tellah."**

 **Tellah said, "I prefer to play it smart." He began to chant, "Grant me reprieve from the restraints of this world and give me height, Float!" He cast it on Cecil and himself and the two floated down.**

 **Rydia was seen sitting on a nearby rock and glared at Tellah. She shouted, "Stupid old man, if you could have done that, why didn't you do it before Karen and I jumped?"**

 **Tellah smiled and said, "I wanted to hear you cry as it was adorable."**

 **Cecil was chuckling until he saw the look on Rydia's face. He sighed and picked her up, "Now now Rydia, don't be sore. Its not like you were hurt."**

 **Rydia huffed and said, "That was terrifying, if he could have made us float down, he should have done so in the first place."**

 **Tellah reached out and rubbed the top of her head and softly said, "You're so very like my own daughter when she was your age. Young, pretty and stubborn."**

 **Rydia sighed and said, "Let's just kill this stupid Octomamm thing so we can get to Kaipo. I don't like the water, never have."**

 **Karen picked her up and carried her as the four of them travelled to the end of the cave. They saw Octomamm just sitting in the water, as though waiting for them.**

 **When they approached, Octomamm spoke, "Rydia of Mist, I was warned you would be coming here."**

 **Rydia asked, "Warned? By who?"**

 **Octomamm said, "Mindflayer told me of the village of Mist, tragic."**

 **Rydia pressed closer to Karen and asked, "Are you going to fight us?"**

 **Octomamm said, "That is my duty, for I hold the Mindflayer Summon item. It was a request from Mindflayer himself, now prepare yourself. I shall heal you before we begin."**

 **A freshing breeze filled them and restored them both body and mind.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Cecil stood between Karen and Octomamm, then drew his sword. Tellah stood behind him next to Karen.**

 **Karen also drew her sword and said, "Rydia, whatever you do, hold onto me as you will be riding on my back for this fight."**

 **Rydia nodded and got into position. She scootched herself forward so that she had a large view of the entire fight.**

 **Karen smiled then pointed her blade at Octomamm. She said, "If you want the girl, you go through me!"**

 **Cecil spun his sword and dashed in. He ducked under a tentacle and slashed at Octomamm, but found his sword caught between two of the tentacles. A third one slammed him away into the rock wall. His sword was thrown back at him.**

 **Octomamm said, "If you cannot defeat me, then you surely are no match for the evil coming. Try again."**

 **Cecil groaned and picked up his sword. He thought, '** ** _Is he...trying to test my skill?_** **' He slowly got to his feet and saw Octomamm was already there. He quickly held up his shield as Octomamm slammed his tentacle into Cecil's shield.**

 **Rydia cried out, "Cecil!" She began to chant, "Glistening Blades of torrential power, come to me, Blizzard!" She shot an ice spell at Octomamm which caused him to back off. She then began to chant again, "Raging powers from the heavens above, imbue his sword with the power justice. Thunder Blade!" She raised her rod and thunder struck both Karen and Cecil's blades.**

 **Cecil nodded to Karen who handed Rydia to Tellah and held her blade at the ready. The two slashed in a thunder cross. Karen spun her blade, then slowly sheathed it, "Begone foul demon of the underworld." A massive thunderbolt struck Octomamm sending him crashing against one of the water pillars. Karen spun and drew her sword once more.**

 **Tellah whispered, "Ready Rydia? Let's show him a thing or two." He set her on a rock that was about two feet above the water and said, "Double team, let's go."**

 **Rydia nodded and the two began to chant. "Behold the almighty heavenly hosts of deadly destruction. Smite our foes with your righteous fury..."**

 **Tellah continued, "Bring us to victory with your razor sharp blasts."**

 **Both of them shouted, "Thundaga!" They had combined their thunder spells to form the strongest lightning spell in the black magic list.**

 **An immense Thunderbolt struck Octomamm, stunning him. When he came to, he saw Cecil and Karen with their blades at his throat. He cried out, "Okay I give, I GIVE, you win!"**

 **The two Dark Knights lowered their blades and stared at the Octopus with suspicious stares.**

 **Octomamm moved over to Rydia and looked up at her. He said, "You truly are her daughter through and through. Lady Elma battled me herself when she was but seven years older than you are. She actually used Thundaga on me as well."**

 **Rydia stared at the Octopus and wondered what he was thinking. She shrank away when Octomamm raised one tentacle to pick her up.**

 **Cecil drew his sword and placed it at the monster's throat and hissed through his helmet, "Touch her and I'll slice you to ribbons!" Karen's sword joined his in a split second.**

 **Tellah chuckled and said, "What a lucky girl you are, having two knights that would protect you in such a fashion."**

 **Octomamm said, "Easy now, I'm not going to hurt her!"**

 **Rydia looked down at him then said, "I think its alright, I believe him."**

 **Both the knights sheathed their blades as Octomamm gently picked her up. He softly said, "Your mother was a very dear friend to me as well as my daughter Oratamm."**

 **A younger version of Octomamm poked her head out of the water and asked, "Daddy? Are we going to the ocean for a swim?"**

 **Octomamm laughed and said, "Yes little one, in a minute." He pulled something out of a bag that was hanging by a rock and placed it in her hands. There were two items in his tentacle.**

 **Rydia looked at them and whispered, "One is the Mindflayer summon, what is this other one?"**

 **Octomamm said, "That'd be my daughter's summon item. Call for her and she will appear to help you."**

 **Cecil asked, "What can she do?"**

 **Octomamm smiled and said, "Why don't you challenge her to find out Dark Knight?"**

 **Cecil turned to face the smaller octopus monster.**

 **The female octopus smiled then said, "Awe it's cute, can I have fun with him, lots of fun?"**

 **Octomamm said, "Now now, behave yourself little one. You aren't old enough for that kind of behavior."**

 **The female said, "What are you talking about? I'm fourteen."**

 **Octomamm shook his head then said, "Let's see what you can do Dark Knight, no one may interfere in this fight, just you versus her."**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Cecil held his blade at the ready and the two began to circle each other.**

 **Oratamm suddenly spun in the water then dove underneath. She came up and slashed the water with her tentacles, creating a tidal wave that began to push him back.**

 **Cecil held his shield up as the water washed over him. When the waves finished, he dashed forward and slashed, only to find that she was gone again. He looked around then saw her come up again further away. He gave chase.**

 **Oratamm smiled then chanted, "Guardians of time, shower me with your eternal blessing, Haste!"**

 **Cecil slid to a stop as the magical clock appeared in front of her. He watched as she suddenly became twice as fast as before.**

 **Oratamm began circling Cecil at a rapid speed. She called out, "C'mon, what's the matter? Can't keep up? Maybe I should help you out! Guardians of time, obstruct the path of my foe with your unyielding control, Slow!"**

 **Cecil held up his shield as another clock hit him, but the spell caused him to move at half speed.**

 **Oratamm dashed in and slashed him twice with her tentacles then disappeared under the water again. When she came up, she formed a water barrier around herself.**

 **Cecil turned to face her and began moving toward her, but the Octopus was too fast.**

 **Karen whispered, "What is going on? Why is it that Cecil can't land a single strike on her?"**

 **Octomamm said, "Because she is smaller, she is naturally faster than I am. Not to mention the females of my species can control Time Magic. In humans, this magic is separated into the White and Black magic schools, but not all of them are in the schools. There are plenty of tricks a time mage can use that neither of them can. Watch..."**

 **Oratamm said, "This has been fun, but I will win now...Guardian of dimensional walls, destroy the foe before me with your almighty crippler. Gravity Well!" She slapped the water with her tentacle and a circle appeared around Cecil.**

 **Cecil cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. The gravity well that had surrounded him was so intense that even lifting himself off the ground felt like a struggle of life or death.**

 **Oratamm moved up to him then placed a tentacle on his helmet and took it off then moved up close to him before she whispered, "If that's all ya got, you'll never beat the Dark Ones coming." She turned to her father and asked, "Am I to go with them?"**

 **Octomamm looked at her then Rydia and said, "Not yet my dear. A time will come when you join the heroes, but now is not that time. For now, Rydia will have to make do with being able to summon you to her side."**

 **Oratamm said, "Awe, you never let me have any fun. This guy seems like he'd be a great-"**

 **Octomamm interrupted her by saying, "That will do Oratamm! He is not your plaything, especially not in that way!"**

 **Oratamm pouted and said, "But he is just so cute!"**

 **Octomamm said, "When I say no, it means no! Now come along! Rydia, remember you can summon either her or Mindflayer in an instant thanks to those items. Use them as soon as possible."**

 **Rydia nodded then saw the Gravity well disperse. The two octopus left the waterway relatively quickly.. She chanted, "Heavenly winds come forth to restore our energy, Cure!" The green light flooded Cecil and restored his energy.**

 **Cecil gasped as he felt his power returning. He whispered, "What in the world was that? I couldn't do a thing against her."**

 **Rydia said, "Time magic is tricky. My mom even told me to be wary of time and its effects in battle."**

 **Karen softly said, "Even the King warned me about that. He said that time magic itself is a very risky and dangerous thing to play with, even for high level mages. Stop, Slow and Haste are three spells that are tricky to master and even trickier to control without letting it spread outside of a battlefield."**

 **Tellah said, "That is extremely true, however we should move on. Damcyan is just past this waterfall."**

 **Rydia asked, "Cecil, you okay?"**

 **Cecil nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."**

 **Karen picked Rydia up from the rock that she had been placed back on by Octomamm before leaving. She held the younger girl close to her and whispered, "You really are amazing Rydia. I can't use magic like you can."**

 **Rydia beamed and said, "Well, you could learn you know. Healing magic is generally easier, especially for Knights, to learn."**

 **Cecil said, "Now isn't the time. Tellah is right, let's move on."**

 **The four left the waterway with Rydia starting to drift off to sleep in Karen's arms.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Meanwhile in Damcyan Castle...**

 **A bard stood between a man dressed in black armor and the Fire Crystal chamber. He had his hand covered over a dagger to his left hip and was ready to pull his harp off his back at a moment's notice. He asked with authority, "Why have you attacked my castle and harmed so many of my people?"**

 **The man in black armor slowly walked toward him and said, "You know why I am here, King of Damcyan. Where is the Fire Crystal?"**

 **Edward said, "I will not tell you, no matter what you do to me."**

 **The man chuckled then said, "I wonder how long you will keep up that defiant attitude of yours. Archers, take aim!"**

 **Six soldiers stepped in front of him and notched arrows to their bows.**

 **Edward stared at them then he pulled his harp and began to play a song. The arrows went flying toward him, but bounced off an invisible shield. He slowly lowered the harp and said, "I may not be the strongest fighter, but never underestimate me." He focused then launched the dagger at a soldier, piercing him through the chest. The soldier fell over dead in a second. He pulled out another dagger from his throne and said, "I highly suggest you leave, for I will snipe every last one of you with these."**

 **The man with black armor smirked inside his helmet and ordered his archers to fire again. Just before they fired, he tossed up an item into the air. A mist surrounded Edward, silencing him with a magic effect.**

 **Wordlessly Edward could only watch as the arrows flew toward him. He closed his eyes in fear when suddenly he found that nothing struck him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a red haired young woman standing between the archers and him. She fell to one knee and whispered, "Edward...run my love..." She collapsed on the ground.**

 **Edward silently screamed as tears began to stream down his face. He fell to his knees while the man in black armor watched on in amusement. He slowly raised his head and pulled an Echo Herb from his bag and ate it. He then stood very slowly, his eyes blazing with anger. He shouted, "You'll pay for this, all of you!"**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Outside, the Dark Knights and mages had seen the Red Wings attacking and rushed toward the castle as fast as they could. When they got inside, Rydia's eyes widened in horror. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she looked on to the carnage. Most of the people were laying dead. There was blood all over the place and one child was gasping for breath before she too fell silent. She whispered, "H-How awful! W-why?"**

 **Cecil clenched his fist then slashed his sword against the stone wall. He was visibly shaking as he strode toward the throne room. He said, "I'll kill them all! Every last one of these bastards!" He held his sword in his hand tightly then tossed his Shadow shield to the ground in fury. He pulled out the Shadow Sword and held it in his left hand, the Darkness Sword in his right.**

 **Karen gasped and picked up the shield as she gave chase, Rydia and Tellah swiftly following.**

 **When they arrived at the throne room, they saw a bard who was kneeling over the badly wounded body of a red haired woman.**

 **Tellah pushed past the Dark Knights and Rydia. The moment he saw the red haired woman, he raced up to her and knelt. He took her hand and wept openly then whispered, "Anna? No, even my magic wouldn't save you." His eyes fell upon the bard and he slowly got to his feet. He screamed, "You!" The old man advanced on the bard who took a step back.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Tellah glares would have frozen the world around him if he had still remembered all his magic. He swung his staff hard, cracking the bard across the skull. He shouted, "You damned Spoony Bard, how dare you! You killed her!" He began striking at the bard over and over again.**

 **The bard cried out, "Please listen, ow!" He began to dodge the staff strikes and tried to reason with the emotional old man, but he was not listening.**

 **After about a minute of this, Anna's voice cut through the battle. It was scarcely more than a whisper, "Stop father!"**

 **Tellah lowered his staff and went back to her side and held her hand.**

 **Anna whispered, "Do not be vexed with Edward. I l-love him. I shielded him from their arrows with my own body."**

 **Tellah whispered, "Y-you loved him that much?"**

 **Anna's eyes were starting to cloud over as she looked over at Edward and brokenly whispered, "E-Edward, I'm s-sorry. I l-love you." Her eyes slowly closed and she went limp.**

 **Tellah whispered, "A-anna? Anna?" He then screamed in sorrow, "** ** _Anna!_** **" He sobbed, holding her freshly dead body against his chest. After about two minutes of this, he slowly lowered her to the ground and asked, "Who did this?"**

 **Edward stayed silent, until Tellah smacked him hard across the face with his staff. He flinched and stared into the cold eyes of the old man.**

 **Tellah said, "I will** ** _not_** **ask you another time!** ** _Speak_** **!"**

 **Edward whispered, "His name is Golbez, the new captain of the Red Wings of Baron. He was so powerful that I could not stand against him. I tried my best to stop him, but all of my best efforts just bounced off his armor." He started to cry.**

 **Tellah punched him in the stomach and said, "Quit your crying, that won't bring her back. I'll kill him myself for this, I swear it!" He began to walk toward the exit.**

 **Cecil blocked his path and said, "Tellah, you mustn't go alone. It would be suicide."**

 **Tellah raised his staff and sent Cecil flying into a nearby wall with his magic. He pointed his staff at Cecil and said, "Stand in my way again and I will kill you first Dark Knight. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you and that bitch you travel with! You made us rest before Octomamm and even casually talked with that Octopus and its daughter. You even took the time to duel with her! If you hadn't, Anna might still be alive right now. I blame you just as much as him. I promise you that I will destroy you after he is killed."**

 **Karen whispered soothingly, "We couldn't have known that he would attack Damcyan."**

 **Tellah glared at her, "Stay out of this bitch knight. The only reason I haven't knocked you around is that you are a woman and I have honor. That is unlike your bastard of a friend there." He raised his staff and Cecil found himself paralyzed from the Hold Magic spell. Tellah said, "If I see you again after I've destroyed this Golbez, you'd best prepare for a fight." He stormed out of the throne room.**

 **Rydia whispered, "Tellah..."**

 **As the hold spell wore off, Cecil slowly got to his feet. He looked at Edward who was sobbing over Anna's dead body.**

 **Rydia crossed her arms over her chests and said, "Crybaby!"**

 **Edward looked up, tears in his eyes. He whispered, "W-what?"**

 **Rydia glared at him and said, "You're a grown man and here you are weeping over a dead body. Tellah was right about one thing, crying won't bring her back. I've lost just as much as you have and I am done weeping over it!" She pointed her dancing dagger at him and said, "I will never forget the ones who are gone, but I will fight to save others!"**

 **Edward fell silent from her speech while Cecil watched her with a newfound respect.**

 **Karen stepped forward and asked, "Do you know of the Sand Pearl?"**

 **Edward stayed still and looked down at Anna's body and said nothing.**

 **Cecil sighed then walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. He said, "Look, I get how much pain you're in, but we need your help! Our friend is dying in Kaipo and I will** ** _not_** **abandon her! You can take all the time to grieve you want after we save her. Do you know about it or not?"**

 **Edward said, "Y-yes, I do. It is laid by the Ant-lions in the neighboring cave. They are docile during their mating season which is around this time of the year."**

 **Karen asked, "Can you guide us?"**

 **Edward nodded sadly and said, "Yes I can, let's go." He led the way out with the other three following him. Edward let them pass him then walked back into the throne room and whispered, "Goodbye...Anna, I love you." He took one final look then turned and walked out of the throne room. He led the group to his personal hovercraft and drove it to the Ant-lion's den.**

 **Upon entering the cavern, he stopped and closed his eyes. He whispered, "I feel it, the air here is thick with murderous intent."**

 **Cecil asked, "Is it because of the rise in monsters lately?"**

 **Edward said, "I believe so, but that may mean that the Ant-lions are in danger. We must make haste to their side and help them.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Karen flicked her sword free of blood from a Basilisk that had attacked them. She huffed and asked, "Why are there so many monsters these days? Rydia, are you alright?'**

 **Rydia, who had just dispatched a Goblin Captain with fire magic, said, "Yup, I'm okay. Are we there yet?"**

 **Edward said, "The Ant-lions are in the next chamber."**

 **Cecil led the party into the chamber and saw the Ant-lions being besieged by what looked like a large serpent monster. He held his Darkness Blade tightly in his hand and said, "I think that's a Poison Dragon. We are in for a rough fight everyone, don't let your guard down!"**

 **Rydia held her flame rod in her right hand and the Dancing Dagger in her left. She said, "I'm with you all!"**

 **Cecil said, "Good, because we will need your magic. Save it to heal us. Edward, can you try and put it to sleep with your songs?"**

 **Edward nodded and said, "I shall try."**

 **Karen saw that it was looking at them and shouted, "It comes, stand fast everyone!"**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **The Poison Dragon roared angrily and slithered toward them. It looked like a Serpent, but it had hard scales like a Dragon.**

 **Rydia watched its movements closely while the two Dark Knights got in position between her and the monster. Edward was beside her, playing his harp and singing the Lullaby song, but it didn't seem to be working. Her mind flashed back to something her mother told her about certain monsters. She opened her eyes and cried out, "Its weakness is ice! My mom fought a Poison Dragon once and defeated it by summoning Shiva!"**

 **Cecil cried out, "Can you summon Shiva?"**

 **Rydia whispered, "I c-can't! I never made a pact with her!"**

 **Karen cursed and ducked under a venomous bite and shouted, "Then what do we do? Our swords are bouncing off its hide!"**

 **Cecil stared at them then said, "Get to the Ant-lions and get that Sand Pearl! I shall hold it here!"**

 **Karen cried out, "Are you insane? You're no match for that thing alone!"**

 **Cecil shouted, "GO!" He swung his blade and a Darkness wave blasted the three of them to the Ant-lions. After he saw Rydia grab the Sand Pearl, he tossed an item at their feet. It was the Emergency Exit.**

 **Rydia cried out, "** ** _Cecil_** **!" The three of them vanished as Cecil turned to face the monster between him and the Ant-lions. He had used the last Emergency exit to save his friends. He shook his head and said, "Not again, never again! I won't let any more innocents perish at the hands of this evil! You'll die here monster!" He raised his blade and charged at the Venomous Serpent.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 **Outside, Rydia began to run for the cavern entrance, but was held back by Edward. She screamed, "Let me go! I've got to help him! I can't lose him!"**

 **Edward struggled as she was using all her strength to break free. He shouted, "Rydia, we can't help him! Only a skilled black or white mage can take that thing on!"**

 **Rydia spun on him and screamed, "So? We just abandon him?"**

 **Karen placed her hand on Rydia's shoulder and said, "We go rescue Rosa. He knew that she has limited time. Cecil will survive until we return, I know it. Have faith in him!"**

 **Rydia started to slowly relax. After a minute she whispered, "But I love him..."**

 **Karen's eyes widened inside her helmet as she saw that Rydia was actually crying almost as hard as when she wept over her mother's death. She pulled her into her arms and said, "Edward, start the hovercraft. We make for Kaipo with all due speed! The moment we have Rosa, we bring her aboard and have her rest in the back seat. Drive now!" She got in with Rydia and Edward hopped inside.**

 **He took a look at the entrance and whispered, "Be safe Cecil." He then drove off with full speed.**

 ** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FFIVTB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****

 ** **Will Cecil survive? What of Rosa, will they make it in time? What about Rydia who is in shock from Cecil staying behind? Find out in the next Chapter, Final Stand.****


End file.
